The System II
Category:Episodes When a key witness is killed IMF vows to bring Syndicate down and bring in their boss. They enter a casino and attempt to get the owner to believe his boss is setting him up to be eliminated. Cast Staring * Peter Graves as Jim Phelps * Thaao Penghlis as Nicholas Black * Terry Markwell as Casey Randall * Tony Hamilton as Max Harte * and Phil Morris as Grant Collier Guest Stars * Gus Mercurio as Bob Connors * James Sloyan as Frank Marley * Roger Ward as Wilson * Jaye Paul as Carl * Michael Cadogen as The Cashier * Craig Cronin as Webber * Rosemary Traynor as Webber's Wife * and John Reagan as Chuck Opening Gambit In Cancun Mexico Frank Marley and Bob Connors watch from a car as a man gets in the sauna. Unknown to the man the sauna is rigged to blow and Marley presses the button and it explodes. Tape Scene Jim goes to a football game and talks to the peanut seller. The seller tells him to go into the locker room and the disk player will be in the last locker second from the top. Jim goes here and plays the mission briefing. Mission Briefing Good morning, Jim. The man your looking at is Bob Connors, a crime syndicate boss of the Eastern Seaboard. Connors has managed to evade the law for over 10 years. However, a federal grand jury has recently indicted Connors, and he's been on bail awaiting trial. But inspire of police protection, the state's only witness has been murdered. Only one other man knows enough to convict Connors. but law enforcement agencies are convinced that man will never talk. Frank Marley is Connors' protege, and is being groomed to eventually succeed him as head of the syndicate. Marley's current operation is running the syndicate's hotel casino in the Bahamas. Your mission, Jim, should you decide to accept it, is to ensure Connors' conviction and thereby deliver a body blow to the entire world of organized crime. As always, should you or any of your IM Force be caught or killed, the Secretary will disavow any knowlage of your actions. The disk will self-destruct in 5 seconds. Good Luck, Jim. As always with any object given to an IMF agent the take self destructs. Dossier scene None there are no guest agents just Jim's usual team. This is the last time the Dossier scene is done all subsequent episodes of Mission Impossible will only include it if a guest agent is presented. Agents assigned to the mission: * Nicholas Black status: ACCEPTED * Casey Randall status: ACCEPTED * Max Harte status: ACCEPTED * Grant Collier status: ACCEPTED '' '' Apartment Scene and Heist Briefing The agents arrive at Jim's apartment and Jim gives them their orders. * Casey and Max will disguise themselves as high rollers and infiltrate the casino to locate Marley. * Grant will tail Marley and bug his phones so they can locate Connors. * Nick, Jim, and Grant will break into the counting room and break into the vault and steal the money so it could be used to implicate Connors. * Jim will impersonate a bank auditor to get a time card so he can enter the vault and get the rest of the money. The Mission In the Bahamas IMF enters the casino and Max cheats at the craps table causing Marley to send security. Max gets taken to Marley's office and Max tells him that Connors placed a hit on him. Marley does not believe him and has him sent out the cheat dice are also confiscated. Down at the marina Jim sends Casey in and tells her to be careful. Max leaves the building and Grant and Nick set up their gear to bug the phones. Up in Marley's office Marley makes the call and Nick impersonates Connors to make him think that he is being set up. Nick tells Marley they are sending an auditor to collect all the money from the vault before he hangs up. The trap is set now the IMF need to execute the plan. Casey is at the blackjack table and she arranges for Marley to come out by going to to the bar outside. While this is going on Grant breaks into the utility room and opens the vents. Outside Casey talks to Marley and tells him she is going to beat him at blackjack and roulette. Marley runs her records and finds out Casey has been losing. Back in the utility room Grant has finished opening the vents and crawls inside. Casey tells Marley what she is losing and Marley gives her a check. Casey takes it to the cashier and gets her chips. In the vents Grant makes it to the counting room outside the vault and Jim tells him to standby until 10:00 PM. During this time Nick is making a mask to impersonate Marley. Inside the casino Marley takes the cash to the vault and Grant makes his move. Grant opens the vent and sets up a video loop so the guard does not get suspicious. Next he disables the laser alarms and cracks the safe to get the money. Nick calls the guard and tells him a notepad has been left in the vault. Right when Grant gets the money bags out the mirrors become detached and the laser alarm activates trapping him in the counting room. Grant calls Jim and he and Nick head to Marley's office they don't have much time because Grant is about to be caught. Inside the vault Grant tries to dodge the lasers as Jim and Nick shut off the generators this gives Grant enough time to put the mirrors back and get the money out before the backups start. In the morning Jim talks to Marley and tells him he is the auditor and they head to the vault to do the morning count. Jim tells him they are $25,000 over the bag limit and tells him someone broke into the vault last night and put $25,000 in the bag and took half that out. Marley does not believe that and says he made the correct count. On the yacht Casey, Nick, and Grant finish their disguises. Up in Marley's office Max tells Marley his time is almost up. Marley tells Max to watch their backs or both of them will be dead. Back on the yacht Nick works to forge Marley's signature so they can use the check to enter the vault. Nick than puts on the mask and becomes Marley. At the casino Casey gets a check and carbon copies it to give to the cashier. The cashier sees there is a mistake and summons Marley. Jim sees this and he and Max make their moves. With the operation about to fold Casey is in trouble and Marley is headed to the desk to cancel the check. Marley tells the cashier to give Casey the money and disaster is averted. Marley and Jim head to the vault to do the count and Max fallows them. He signals Grant and Nick and they move in. Outside the vault Nick impersonates Marley as the croppers leave. Inside the vault Marley tells Max to wait outside and he and Jim head inside to count the money. Up in Marley's office Nick summons a cropper and tells him to switch places with the one at the blackjack table and to let Casey win $25,000. Down in the vault with the count complete Jim and Marley return to the floor. Max pulls Marley aside and tells him to go another way. Back in the car Nick takes off his mask and tells Grant that Casey is about to leave $25,000 richer. Inside the casino Casey places her bet she gets 21 automatically with Ace King all Spades. Outside Max and Marley walk along the pool when shots ring out. Marley says someone is trying to kill him and he makes a dash to his office. Max calls Grant and tells him the plan worked. Inside Marley's office Jim shows Marley the check and tells him it is bounced. Marley tells him he is being set up and heads to the craps table. Jim tells Wilson that it is time to decide where his loyalties belong. At the craps table Marley pulls Casey off and tells her he is being set up. Casey tells Marley that Connors sent her and that Mason was there to make sure he got killed. Casey tells Marley that he is the only man that can burn Connors and put him in jail and than she tells him that he is a dead man. Marley goes to a phone in the lobby and calls Connors. Connors picks up and tells him the phone could be tapped. Marley tells Connors that he will sue him court and Max picks up the phone and tells him that he won't be anymore trouble as Marley runs out. Marley goes into the vault and calls his lawyer in the states and tells him he is going to burn Connors. Jim watches this and when Marley comes out he is arrested and taken back to the states. As IMF comes out Jim says "at long last Bob Connors will have his day in court." Mission Accomplished! Category:Mission Impossible (1988) Category:Season 5 Category:Seasons